


Imagine you’ve been a stripper for years, showing off your lean body.....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Sex Work, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’ve been a stripper for years, showing off your lean body.....

You’ve been a stripper for years, showing off your lean body to the hungry eyes of those in your audience. For an Omega like you, the attention is one hell of a turn on, and you’re usually noticeably turned on by the end of your set. Your boss always charged extra for “heat shows”, and you got the best tips when you were panting and grinding on the pole like your life depended on it.

After one such show, a customer paid for a private session. He was a handsome Alpha, strong and well build, and it didn’t take long before you were hungrily sucking his cock, then bouncing on his lap and begging for his load.

When you found out you were pregnant, you thought you’d lose your job. Instead, your boss seemed almost excited. He told you you would get special billing for the first part of your pregnancy, while you could still dance easily enough, then he’d have you work the floor as a waiter and doing private shows. Relieved, you throw yourself into your dancing and to your astonishment, you draw bigger crowds than usual. As time passes, you draw attention to your growing belly by rubbing your hands over it, and the patrons whistle and goad you on.

Your fellow dancers also seem to enjoy your pregnancy. Backstage, they crowd around you to touch your belly and fawn over you. One of the ladies says she’s so jealous because she and her lover have been trying. She marvels at the curve of your belly, stroking it over and over until you moan from the pleasure of it. She pants herself, pressing closer to you. On a whim you press your hand between her thighs and rub your fingers over her slit through her panties, making her gasp and moan. She tells you how badly she wants to be big and round and full of babies. You grope her breasts as she talks about them being full of milk, and you suck her nipple through her lacy top. She holds your belly as she ruts against your hand, on the verge of orgasm just from talking about getting pregnant.

Time passes, and you grow larger by the day. You can’t dance properly anymore, so you start working the floor instead. Taking orders for drinks, you move between the tables carefully. Customers stop you to rub you belly or feel the baby kick. Some of them pull you close until your belly rests in their laps, and you feel their hard cocks against your belly. You never thought you’d feel so sexy like this. Many of them pay you for lap dances, their hands fondling your belly and pecs the entire time.

You know your due date is soon, and your boss once more calls you to his office. He tells you he has an idea, if you’re up for it, and promises it will earn you enough money to take off for a while once the baby’s born. He explains, and you agree.

The next day he posts signs about an auction. The highest bidder gets to fuck you, on stage, until you go into labor, with the note of “live show to follow”. The energy in the club has never been so electric. You see patrons shoving their bids at your boss, who takes them and either nods and makes a note or hands the bid slip back with a shake of his head. The current high bidder, a woman with large breasts and an equally large bulge to the front of her pants, is fondling your belly when your senses suddenly spike. You look up…and see him. The tall, handsome Alpha who knocked you up in the first place. He’s dressed in business casual, so he stands out even more than before. Lucky for you, your current customer is too busy rubbing her dick against your belly to realize you aren’t paying attention to her anymore.

Rather than handing him a ballot, he hands your boss a check. You see his eyes go wide as the alpha talks to him, looking between his face and the check. He shuts the bidding book and stands, offering his hand and shaking it. Your heart races as the alpha turns and looks at you, smiling before turning to leave the club. You want to chase him, but stop yourself. Luckily, the woman thinks your sudden arousal is her doing, and slips a few extra bills into you hand.

Your boss says nothing of the man, but tells you he has a winner. He had to set up the show, then you’d finally get to have your baby. Sitting back stage, you rub your belly as you think of the alpha, his eyes, his hair, his build…you masturbate over and over, just thinking of him, hoping he won, wondering if maybe you can get him to give you another baby. You want to have his babies, to be swollen and full of his children. That thought alone makes you come.

Finally, the big night. The ladies help you clean up and look your best, and at your boss’ suggestion, they take turns stretching your hole to ready you for the night. You go on stage to see a packed house, standing room only, all here to see you. Though its difficult, you dance a little, calling attention to your hugely swollen belly as often as possible. Then your boss calls a name, and /he/ walks up on stage.

He’s magnificent, and his cock is already hard knowing what he gets to do. Suddenly the room might as well be empty as he draws you close, his big warm hand toughing your stomach. You moan, reaching for him. He leans down and whispers his name against your lips, and you whisper yours back. He kisses you, and you feel complete.

He lays you out on the stage, straddling you leg and lifting the other to expose your already stretched hole. He slides into you easily, moaning about how good you feel. He fucks you on your side, then turns you onto all fours and fucks you like that. His hips slap against you as your belly almost brushes the ground. He tells you how sexy you look so full of his child, and you feel his cock throb in response to a tinging flex in your belly. Soon, he whispers, soon you’ll have our baby.

You lose track of how many positions he’s fucked you in when you suddenly cry out at a harsh pain. He grips your hips as he comes inside you (again, you think, you’re so pleasure addled it’s hard to be sure), then pulls out of you. A mix of come and fluids rush from your hole, and the crowd cheers. Your water’s broken. The alpha kisses your temple and tells you he’s not leaving, helping you to your feet. Else where in the club, other dancers go on, offering entertainment before the main event. He stays with you, holding you, showing you ways to gently rock and move to ease the pain of labor. You feel your baby moving lower, pressing into your birth canal. You push as you cling to him, and he encourages you the whole way. He slides his fingers into your hole and tells you he can feel the baby’s head. You whimper and push and he encourages you. You feel your hole begin to stretch open, the baby’s head finally in position. Once more the crowd gathers to watch, hundreds of eyes all on you.

Your alpha helps you to squat down, arms around you for support. He talks to you the whole time, hands rubbing your chest and belly. You push and feel your hole bulge, slowly spreading around the baby’s head. Wider and wider, you push as hard as you can each time. You thought it would be painful, but it’s…surprisingly pleasurable. Your alpha coaxes your breathing and pushing (he’s a pro at this apparently), and as you follow his instructions, you almost moan as you push. His fingers touch your hole, gently pushing, helping ease the baby’s head out. A little more, he keeps saying, you’re doing great. Just a little more.

When the baby’s head suddenly slides out, you almost scream in pleasure. The crowd gasps and murmurs, watching more intently as you take a moment to recover. You feel the alpha’s fingers rub your hole, pushing to the baby’s neck to pull the chord loose. Holding his free hand, your sob in pleasure and push again. He guides both of your hands down to touch your baby for the first time. He tells you to push, and you feel its shoulders and arms come free. Another push, and your baby is in your arms. Your baby boy.

There’s a rush of activity after that, though you aren’t totally conscious of it. Your boss apparently had a couple of medical professionals on hand to help with checking out the baby and you and cleaning up everything. The other dancers come to see your baby, squealing over how cute he is. You smile, deliriously happy. Once you feel a little stronger, the alpha offers you a ride, which you accept, never realizing he has no idea where you live.

Funny enough, that’s not a problem. He drives you to his place, a large house in the suburbs. He helps you inside, and to the bedroom..which is massive. Three king sized beds fill a half hexagonal room, each with other people on it. He introduces you to his mates, another omega like you, a woman, and a female alpha. They all greet you with smiles, happily fawning over your baby as well. He tells you you’re welcome to come live with them, and how you’ve been on his mind since that first night when he impregnated you. You accept, settling down to sleep in his arms.

It feels like no time at all before your child is a year old. The other children of the house keep asking how long before he can play with them and run around the yard, to which you laugh and encourage them to be patient. They hug your swollen belly and run off to play with each other. Your alpha rubs your stomach, kissing your temple and telling you what a way you have with the children. Which is good, because you have twins due in the next few months.

You still work at the club, getting tips for letting people touch your stomach as you wait tables. Your boss has also joined the little lovers commune, and he has a good natured rivalry going with your alpha. They had both been fucking you around the time your twins were conceived, and they tease one another about who the father could be. Your alpha threatens to knock your boss up, or at least to keep trying because he screams so nicely. You can’t believe you were ever happy before you came to live here, in the house of love and pleasure.


End file.
